


Whatever It Takes

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [49]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you please do one where Ian, after a few days since the break up with Mickey, realizes the mistake that he made. So he asks for help to the Gallaghers, Kevin, Veronica, Svetlana and Mandy to do surprise to Mickey and coming back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've reached a new level on the scale of cheesiness and bad writing. Ugh. I hate myself.

”Are you sure this is a good idea?” Fiona asked as Ian was packing down a few beers into the bag.

 

He had already put in freezer pizzas - the big, expensive ones. He had thrown in a bottle of Jack Daniels that he had stolen as well, because he knew that it was Mickey’s favorite thing to drink.

 

”I don’t know, Fi. But I have to try. Never gonna be able to move on if I don’t” Fiona looked up at him with her big, brown eyes and finally nodded.

 

”Alright. Good luck”

 

”Thanks” Ian said, and then he was out the door, heading towards the Milkovich house.

 

It had taken him days to convince Mandy, Lana and the Milkovich brothers to let him do this, but finally, they had agreed. It had taken even more time and energy to convince them to help, be out of the house and tell him when Mickey was.

 

Ian knew that Mickey wasn’t really one for big, romantic gestures or dinner by an actual table of any sort. But like he had told Fiona, he had to try.

 

And besides, he had a feeling that Mickey would like this even if he would try to deny it. Ian had made the biggest mistake of his like dumping Mickey. He knew that now. But since it only happened barely three days ago, he hoped that there was still a slight possibility that he could make it up to Mickey.

 

Make Mickey take him back. It was really all he wanted.

 

He hadn’t been able to sleep these past few nights. Not because he had been on a high or anything like that, but simply because he felt lonely.

 

The bed was too cold and he knew that he didn’t have a boyfriend he could call up. He wanted to be able to call up his boyfriend in the middle of the night and have his soothing voice lull him to sleep. Or better, actually have him in the bed and not over the phone.

 

But he didn’t want a boyfriend.

 

He wanted _the_ boyfriend.

 

He wanted Mickey and he fucking hated himself for managing to screw up this bad.

 

Not just the break up, but there was so much shit before it that he could have done better. Ever since the wedding to Svetlana when Ian ran off to the army, he had done so many crappy things to Mickey, and he winced whenever he thought back on it.

 

And yeah, a lot of it was because Ian was sick and he couldn’t help that. However, that didn’t mean that he didn’t hate himself for sleeping with someone else. He had fucked someone on camera when he was supposed to be with Mickey. Sick or not, that had to be the worst thing Ian had done in his entire pathetic life.

 

If Mickey would forgive Ian now, he would never ever hurt him like that again. He couldn’t.

 

He would never be able to forgive himself for that. He still hadn’t.

 

Ian took a deep breath as he arrived at the Milkovich house.

 

He grabbed the key that Mandy had dropped by to give him earlier and he entered. Thankfully, it was empty just like they had decided.

 

Within twenty minutes, Ian had set the table with candles and plates and glasses, and the darkness had begun to fall outside of the house.

 

There were two pizzas on the table because Ian knew that Mickey always wanted a whole one to himself, not that he could ever possibly understand how he could cram all of that into his stomach at once and still look amazing.

 

Ian took a deep breath and sat down on a chair, waiting for Mickey to come home. It only took about five more minutes before the front door swung open.

 

”Yo, Mandy. Have you seen my - ” Mickey cut himself of, body freezing as he saw who and what was waiting in the kitchen for him. ”What the fuck, Gallagher?”

 

Ian just barely resisted the urge to wince. He hadn’t been _Gallagher_ in a long time. Ian had had a whole speech planned out. It was about how he had been sick, yes, but that didn’t excuse anything. He was supposed to tell Mickey what a big mistake he made and how he spent every waking moment since then regretting it.

 

But as he stood there in the candle lit kitchen, staring into those blue eyes, only four words escaped his throat.

 

”I love you, Mick” Mickey just stared at him, and if Ian didn’t know him so well, he’d probably think it was a blank expression on his face. But he knew that it wasn’t. Mickey was trying his absolute hardest not to cry.

 

”Ian, I don’t know - ”

 

”I made dinner” Ian said, gesturing to the table. ”Well, I heated it up, technically, but it’s the pizzas you like. And I got beer, and a bottle of Jack”

 

Mickey stood still in the middle of the living room while Ian spoke, gesturing and pointing to all the thing’s he’d gotten for tonight. Ian finally quieted down, and then took a few steps closer to Mickey, almost to the point where Mickey could feel the heat radiating off of him.

 

”Look, Mick… I know that it doesn’t make up for everything I did… But I hope it’s a start, because I can’t fucking live my life without you in it. I don’t want to”

 

Mickey sighed, looking up at him.

 

”I love you too” He finally sighed, his eyes beginning to tear up.

 

”Yeah?” Ian asked with a smile on his face, a tear rolling down his cheek. Mickey reached up to wipe it away.

 

When Ian reached for Mickey’s hand, he pulled it away.

 

”Look…” Mickey started, keeping the eye contact. ”I know you’re sick, and that you can’t help shit sometimes, but…that fucking hurt, alright?”

 

Ian nodded, and grabbed Mickey’s hand, leaning their foreheads together.

 

”I know, baby. I know. I’m never gonna do anything like that again”

 

Mickey sighed. Ian couldn’t promise that, and they both knew that. He was sick, that didn’t just go away.

 

”If we do this... Will you go on your meds for me?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian tensed for a moment, but then nodded quickly.

 

”Of course. Whatever it takes”

 

”Good” Mickey said and pressed their lips together, feeling like it was the first time he had been able to breathe in a long time.


End file.
